


向死而生（六）HX片段

by Lemonade1989



Category: FSF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 山川/吴居蓝 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade1989/pseuds/Lemonade1989





	向死而生（六）HX片段

向死而生（六）HX片段

“我猜你一定会喜欢的，那么现在，游戏开始。”

话音刚落，山川趁着吴居蓝失神之际扑了上去，过猛地力度使得对方向后倒下时被床头板狠狠撞击了后脑，意识陷入昏沉。如同捕获到猎物的野兽，山川全身的重量压向他，与之前截然不同的碰触，带着吞噬一切的力道撕咬着身下人的肌肤。衣服被尽数扯碎，眩晕中的吴居蓝下意识做着反抗，使得山川狠狠钉住他，动作愈加凶狠。

“从我身上下去。”尚有一丝神智的吴居蓝努力集中自己的精神，在对方的身下扭动挣扎着。山川抓住他的双手反剪至身后，他能感觉到自己的肩关节被紧紧压制，趴在床上找不到任何可利用的着力点。他不敢出声，惧怕他颤抖的声音揭露出他的无能为力。山川是认真的，并且从头到尾都在骗他。吴居蓝意识到，相较于对方此刻施加的暴力，欺骗这件事更让他心如刀绞。

“你到底怎么了，山川……”炙热的呼吸喷在他颈间，吴居蓝无助地问着，却只换来对方更为粗暴的对待。山川将他尚未勃起的欲望握在掌中，凑在他脸边轻吻着敏感的耳垂，伴随着逐渐加快的抚慰，施虐者低声呢喃着：“只有你能让我感觉自己是真实存在的，吴居蓝，这都是你的错。”

直逼大脑的快感引起身体不自觉的抽搐，在手中握着的欲望忍不住喷发那一刻，山川用力吻住吴居蓝，将他来不及压抑的呻吟吞进嘴里。释放过后的身子瘫软着，使不出丁点力气，他的身体违背了他的意志，在对方手中达到高潮。吴居蓝趴在床上，露出的半张脸眼神虚幻地不知在看哪里。

当山川的手沿着他脊椎一直滑向幽谷，并在入口处停顿时，吴居蓝终于忍不住将脸埋进了枕头里，带着低泣声闷闷乞求道：“求你，山川……我求你了……现在住手还来得及。”

山川张了张嘴，声音细如蚊呐，说了一句不指望对方能听到的话，“早就来不及了。”

忽然侵入体内的异物感是从未有过的体验，意识到即将发生的事，吴居蓝再也没了平日的镇定自若，挥动着双手抬起身子想要将对方掀翻下去。山川无奈之下只要将手指暂时撤出，用尽全身的力量压制他，但这样也无法将接下来的事进行下去了。眼神一冷，山川单膝跪在吴居蓝背上，用膝盖的压着他，捉过他乱挥的右手，于手肘处用力一扭，“咔”的一声，骨骼错位。吴居蓝短促地叫了一声，被废掉的右手落到床上再也无法移动半分，他听到对方靠近他耳边低声威胁着：“再不听话，我就把你的左手也废了。”

重新侵入的手指慢慢扩张着紧致的内壁，吴居蓝侧过脸斜着视线看向那个正在对自己施暴的人，眼眶酸疼得就要落下泪来。大口呼吸着将泪水忍回去，在感觉到对方抽出手指将另一个更为粗大的炙热之物抵在扩张后的穴口时，吴居蓝逃避般闭上双眼，咬住了身下的枕头。

属于别人的一部分正劈开他的身体冲向深处，纵使有过简略的扩张，但吴居蓝毕竟是第一次，根本承受不住这样莽撞的侵入。而山川就像是故意要让他痛苦一般，直插到底后丝毫没有停顿，按着他胯骨大力抽动了起来。被咬住的白色枕头上渗出点点殷红，吴居蓝拼尽全力将到嘴边的痛吟压回去，却还是忍不住从喉间溢出几声难以忍受的啜泣。

这一点也不像是做爱，而像是一种惩罚，山川单方面享受着征服的快感，丝毫不顾被他禁锢在身下的人是何感受，只原始地遵循本能挺入又抽出。吴居蓝微微痉挛的内壁被摩擦得火热，山川一下又一下的伐踏着，发出餍足的粗喘。

吴居蓝被废的右手以一种扭曲的角度摊在身旁，左手用力抓着身下的床单，被顶弄得向前晃动。绷紧的腰肢落在对方手中，留下触目惊心的青紫色指痕。持续不断的痛苦抹杀着他的理智，在越来越粗暴的撞击中，他哭哑的嗓子发出不堪忍受的请求，“……放过我……山川，求……你放过我……”

“想求我放过你？可以啊，你亲我一下我就放了你。”与身下残忍的动作不同，山川话语中的温柔几乎令吴居蓝产生错觉。看着凑到面前的那张脸，吴居蓝眼眶通红的将吻印了上去，在与对方唇舌交缠时，他闭上眼睛落下泪来。

山川满意地接受他的亲吻，用力咬住他下唇，含糊不清地说道：“既然你这么听话，我就一定要好好奖赏你不是吗？”将下身肆虐的欲望抽出，山川揽着吴居蓝将他翻了过来与自己面对面，手掌摩蹭着他细嫩的大腿内侧，忽然一个用力将合拢的双腿掰开，再次撞了进去。

冲口而出带着哭腔的呻吟再也没了阻挡，吴居蓝生不如死地躺在那人身下，任由对方肆意玩弄着他的身体，现实世界越飘越远，他彷如在梦里又彷如早已醒来，迷离不清。已经不知道被对方索要了多少次，吴居蓝唯一清晰记得的只有在晃动中来自上方的重量。他的身体不受控制地开始颤抖，从四肢蔓延进心底，未曾感受过的沁骨寒冷。

在又一次冲进体内的爆发过后，吴居蓝眼前灰蒙蒙地开始逐渐失去意识，山川落在他颈间与脸颊上的亲吻他感受不到，山川靠在他耳边低语的那些脆弱的话语他也听不到。在一片黑暗之中，吴居蓝昏了过去。


End file.
